


Driving Miss Daisy

by Kylohhh



Series: 1001 Knights [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accident, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, distracted driving, gratuitous use of the f word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylohhh/pseuds/Kylohhh
Summary: A chronically distracted driver in a bright yellow Jeep crashes into Kylo's routine morning commute. Will his mornings ever be the same?





	Driving Miss Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Tumblr @Kylohhh

“GOD DAMN IT! Motherfucker, where the absolute FUCK do you think you are going?” Swerving back into his lane, Kylo frantically rubbed at his crotch with his now ruined coat, hoping to every higher power he would still have functioning bits after spilling a scalding americano all over his lap. “The fucking lane merge signs started a quarter of a fucking MILE ago. What the everloving fuck did you think was going to happen?” he screamed at the complete lunatic in the shitty yellow Jeep ahead of him.

All of his screaming and wild gesticulating earned him a cheery wave from the moron in front of him. Breathing wildly, heart pounding, he tried to start his breathing exercises Amilyn had showed him during their last session and push down thoughts of his ruined clothes and bumping up the concierge car detailing appointment before the stain could settle into the upholstery. In through the nose, out through the mouth. In, out. In. Out.

Biting his lip, he swiftly pulled around the Jeep, admiring for a split second the Silencer’s purr as he whipped around the eyesore on wheels that was the same color as a god damned smiley emoji. Glancing in his mirror as he pulled ahead, he was suddenly at a loss for profanity laden words. The reckless driver he was about to give the one-fingered salute to was a girl.

A cute little brunette bobbing along to an unheard radio station, stuffing her face with a breakfast taco in one hand and a wrist on the steering wheel holding a coffee cup. He was so lost in splitting his attention between the road in front of him and the girl behind him that he nearly missed his exit. Giving himself a mental slap for mooning over some chick who was a menace to everyone within 100 yards of the interstate, he gritted his teeth and pulled into the First Order’s parking garage.

***

After catching a glimpse of her the first time, he couldn’t stop seeing the girl in the yellow Jeep every morning on the way to work. He congratulated himself that his first assessment of her driving, while heavily based on the word fuck, was fairly accurate. She drove like it was an afterthought, always doing something, anything, rather than pay attention to where she was going.

The second time he saw her, she was pulling pink plastic rollers the size of coke cans from her hair, while using her rear view mirror to check as she dabbed on that gunk girls wore to make their lips look all shiny.

“Stupid girl! You’re going to kill us all in a twelve car pile up ending in a fiery inferno just to ‘look nice’. Here’s a beauty tip: It doesn’t matter how much makeup you have on when your face is up against an airbag!” he yelled, one hand tugging on a handful of his dark hair in frustration. He waited until she glanced up again to shrug his shoulders and hold up both hands wide in the universal gesture of ‘what-the-hell-are-you-doing?’

She threw him a smile and another silly wave.

***

The days were finally starting to warm up and the sun rose a little earlier each morning, but it hadn’t altered Kylo’s new morning routine of getting up, working out, showering, and driving into work while keeping a wary eye out for the sunshine yellow beater that seemed to haunt his commute. He’d noticed a floral decal trailing down either side of the hood framing her name written in a looping black script: Daisy. He thought the name was a good fit.

She’d nearly murdered him again that morning, although she had been coming up with new and inventive ways of going about it each day. Kylo sat in his car, parked at his assigned spot as COO, and stared at the emblem in the center of his steering wheel in disbelief. Anyone passing by would think that he had finally cracked under Snoke’s pressure and lost it completely.

Bewildering didn’t even cut it, he decided. Was there even a word for how utterly bananas you had to be to drive down the road with one leg up on the dash as you shaved your legs? And oh god - those legs. Toned and tan even this early in the spring, bared by a black pencil skirt that could have been called professional if it wasn’t hiked up her thighs to allow for the feat of flexibility the activity required. She must take yoga to be that damned flexible. His mind unhelpfully conjured up images of her legs in tight athletic shorts as she threw another thousand watt smile his way. Fuck. She was going to be the death of him one day soon.

***

Today she was listening to Lady Gaga as they were stuck in traffic, every ah-ahhh and oo-rah-rah being drilled into his skull by the music spilling out of the car in every direction, since she had taken to driving around without the top or doors on the Jeep at the start of the summer. He hadn’t minded it up until this point. If he was being honest with himself he looked forward to seeing her grin from under her mirrored aviators and toss him a wave everyday. She looked carefree with the wind toying with her hair and a toothbrush hanging out of her mouth or rifling through the contents of her glove box at red lights. Today, however, she would could turn her stereo down a couple dozen decibels if she had any idea how excruciating his hangover was.

Turning to gesture at her to lower her music for the love of all that was holy, he was startled to see she was sitting in the stalled traffic with her eyes locked on him. One little hand was wrapped around the handle of a hairbrush that she held like a microphone to her lips. The other hand was held flat, arm extended toward him like an overly enthusiastic soprano in a terrible opera. Daisy was serenading him. And the lyrics-

“You know that I want you, and you know that I need you, I want it bad, your bad romance,” she lip synced, throwing in a ridiculous attempt at a sultry expression and batting her eyelashes at him.

The traffic wasn’t that bad, he thought.

***

He’d been keeping his head on a swivel the whole way into work. The exit to the First Order was getting closer by the minute and his girl had yet to make an appearance. It had been months since she started joining him for their standing date on I-35 at 6:42 am every morning and she had yet to miss a single day. The rational side of him knew there could be any number of reasons she could have; Daisy could be on vacation, or running late, or even sick. He tried not to think about why his heart clenched at the thought of his sunny girl looking peaky with a thermometer hanging out of her pink lips. Oh he was done for, he realized. He even thought she would be cute sick.

He caught a flash of yellow from the corner of his eye and relief flooded his senses. She pulled up next to him and revved her engine in challenge. They both knew his sleek black Silencer would win in a race for speed, but she had a way of wriggling in and out of traffic that any owner of a car with a six digit price tag could-or would-not match. After a few minutes of a tame cat and mouse game, not driving wild enough to endanger the cars around them, he let the toe of his boot kiss the brake pedal and allowed her to slip into the lane ahead of him.

Catching his eye in her rear view mirror, she blew him a kiss.

He stared ahead with unseeing eyes, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. She blew him a kiss. She, Daisy, wanted to kiss him, Kylo. He couldn’t react or think or breathe. The world outside his coupe’s supple leather interior was a blur of movement and color as thoughts pelted him. Did she really want to kiss him or was she just being a flirt? How would they even meet in person? Was he going to have to start chucking his business card out the window at her? Would she like him when she met him? Would trying to meet her in real life scare her away and ruin their early morning ritual?

Kylo was so far down that particular rabbit hole that the blaring horns ahead didn’t register with him and he noticed Daisy’s tail lights flare to life just a moment too late. The scream of metal on metal and the jolt of coming to an abrupt stop threw him out of his reverie. The next thing he knew, he was pulling Daisy out of the car, which had careened off the road and into a ditch. He leaned across her slim form to release the seat belt, tucking one hand below her shoulder blades and sliding the other under her knees and picked her up and out of the Jeep that was tilting precariously with the pitch of the ground.

“Put me down. I’m fine! Put me down this instant!” she screeched.

Lowering her gently to the ground, he peered down into her hazel eyes.

“You’re really ok? No broken bones, no concussion?” He couldn’t live with himself if his carelessness had harmed Daisy. Her car was a mess; the bumper hung on by a thread, the distinctive paint job marred with scrapes, and the whole thing sitting at an absurd angle in the ditch. It never failed. He always managed to fuck up whatever was going good in his life and this was no exception.

“I’m fine! I’m fine!” she started, the rest being muffled against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and drew her close.

“Oh thank god,” he sighed into her hair. “Daisy, I thought I had hurt you.”

“What?” she laughed hesitantly. Stepping back from his arms, she followed his line of sight to the decal on the hood of the Jeep. Her chuckling ratcheted up to a full-blown belly laugh while Kylo stood frozen to the spot, terrified that raucous laughter might be a sign of head injuries. Wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes, she looked back up to meet his gaze. “Daisy is the Jeep’s name. My name’s Rey.”

 

Sheepishly laughing at himself and charmed at the thought of naming a car, Kylo willed the blush gathering at the tips of his ears to go away and bit back a grin.

“Would now would be a bad time to ask for your phone number, Rey?”


End file.
